Bhal'rog
RP Description Bhalrog is a massive boar-headed Trolloc of the Ko’bal Tribe, and the current Ko’bal Tribe Leader, as well as the Commander of the Trolloc Horde in the recent attack on Fal Dara Keep. He is also extremely adept in the use of a morningstar in combat, having defeated several Warders in the fighting at Fal Dara. If the Trollocs still had kings, as they did in Ages past, then Bhalrog would be the most likely candidate. It is perhaps fitting that the last Trolloc King, in the Age of Legends, was also of the Ko’bal Tribe. (Hey Roka!) Bio Bhal’rog poked the boiling contents of the large black cauldron. Dinner was almost ready. Lifting his boar-like snout he sampled the wind. A vagrant breeze brought him the scent of another human. More food, he thought. Bhal’rog hefted his huge morningstar, its combination three inch spikes and beak-like blade gleamed dully in the firelight. The ugly weapon had bits of flesh and bone stuck to it for so long that they were almost a part of the weapon. Bhal’rog moved as quietly as his huge frame would allow, he followed the scent upwind. Unlike many of his brethren, who had hooves, his human-like feet allowed him some degree of stealth. Good eyes, good ears, good nose, good feet, the best of everything, the thought came to him as he stalked his prey. Sniffing the air again a parody of a smile came to his boar face. Bhal’rog realized dinner was coming to him. He hunkered down to wait. *** *** *** "RARELLE," the young boy shouted. Dressed in a dizzying array of colors the Tinker boy shouted again for his sister, "RARELLE." Trollocs had attacked their wagons after dark, the dogs managed to chase them away but his sister had disappeared during the attack. His parents were already mourning her loss, but he refused to give her up for dead. "RAR-." The Tinker’s cry was cut short, his head exploding in a bloody splash. The wicked mace passed though his skull down to his shoulders. Bhal’rog placed his booted foot on his victim’s chest and wrenched his weapon free. If it was a male or female he didn’t know or care, young humans all looked alike. Easily lifting his catch he made his way back to the crude encampment. Bhal’rog was enjoying his independence, there was good hunting this far from the Blight. It won’t last forever though; our eyeless spawn will find us eventually and then its back to the wars. Always cautious, Bhal’rog circled around and approached the camp from downwind. He smelt the presence of the other Trollocs before he saw them. A worthless bunch, not one Ko’bal among them. His nose did not lie, the others had returned and were dividing up the contents of the pot. My pot, my dinner. Bhal’rog dropped the carcass and with a roar charged into camp. The others retreated before his wrath, "Dha’vol and Dhai’mon scum, I am Bhal’rog of the the Ko’bal, it’s Bhal’rog who rules here. You’d all be maggot food if it wasn’t for Bhal’rog. If Bhal’rog didn’t lead, the white-faced Shienarians would have slaughtered you too after our eyeless spawn were killed. We feasted that night because of Bhal’rog. Bhal’rog decides who eats and when." He paused to make sure the others were sufficiently cowed, "now, add that tasty treat to the pot," he said, pointing towards the remains of the young human, "so young and so tender." Saliva was dripping from his jowls, anticipating the feast to come. "Yes, Bhal’rog leads, that is, until another Eyeless One finds us, then Bhal’rog will crawl just like a worm," sneered an eagle-headed Trolloc from the Dha’vol Clan. Eagle-head had no chance to react. Bhal’rog was upon him as fast as lightning. With a quick slashing motion his morningstar ripped open a deep furrow across the Trolloc’s abdomen doubling eagle-head over in an attempt to keep his innards from spilling to the ground. Bhal’rog finished him with a vicious blow to the back of the head driving the large creature to the ground. In a frenzy, Bhal’rog proceeded to beat the Dha’vol into a gooey unrecognizable pulp. "Who else wants to be maggot food," Bhal’rog rasped, spittle flying. Breathing heavily he gave the other Trollocs a yellow-eyed stare and dared them to question his dominance. The remaining Trollocs offered no response and signaled their obedience by hacking the Tinker boy, girl, to bits and throwing the pieces into the pot. Bhal’rog licked the blood from his weapon and wondered how long his independence would last. Category:Shadowspawn Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies